No se puede huir del destino
by EliZaBeTh214
Summary: Un Universo Alterno de Star Wars pasando por los momentos claves de esta historia, tanto de las películas, incluyendo todas ellas, como las series, (Clone Wars y Rebels). Esta historia contiene GenderBend. Por consiguiente: Anakin es Anika Skywalker Obi Wan es Obellaria Kenobi Padmé es Padmell Amidala Naberrie Sheev es Shira Palpatine (lamento la poca inspiración para los nombres)
1. Mustafar

Mustafar

Mustafar estaba libre una vez más de los virreyes de la Confederación de comercio. Anika admiró su trabajo, cuerpos alienígenas sin vida, robots destrozados por la hoja de su sable de luz nuevo. Un regalo especial de su nueva maestra, Darth Sidius. Una hoja nueva especialmente preparada para los aprendices del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza.

La rubia no era estúpida. Sabía bien que su "regalo" era otra forma de control, otra forma de saber dónde se encontraba a cada segundo del día. Contenía un localizador agrandes distancias. Pero la antigua Jedi intentó deshacerse de esos pensamientos.  
Después de todo Shira Palpatine era la única que le ofreció algún tipo de apoyo, que aseguró que la ayudaría a recuperar a Leon y a Luka. Eso era lo único que importaba.  
Una vez tuviera a sus preciados hijos en sus brazos podría acabar con la tiranía de quien en estos momentos estaba declarándose Emperatriz del nuevo Imperio Galáctico.  
O al menos tendría oportunidad de huir de su vergüenza, de tomar a su esposo y a sus hijos y esconderse en las regiones desconocidas, suficientemente alejados de las garras de Darth Sidius. Le dolía en cierta forma, pues la maestra Sith era la única persona en la galaxia que aceptaba a Anika con todas sus fallas, incluso luego de haberle confesado la matanza hacia los Moradores de las Arenas en Tatooine.

El sonido del radar de proximidad hacia el planeta la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Era la nave de Padmell, podía sentir su presencia en la Fuerza aunque ni siquiera estaba entrando en la atmósfera. Realmente era más poderosa que antes.  
Bien. Ahora solo ambos necesitaban ir a buscar a los mellizos y toda esta pesadilla acabaría.

Lo recibió en el hangar con una sonrisa honesta. Podía sentir su miedo y su decepción dirigidas hacia ella y no le gustó.  
Pero Padmell comprendería, le haría comprender a la fuerza si era necesario.  
Sus brazos rápidamente la rodearon y se permitió derretirse ante el contacto antes de mirarlo a los ojos. Sus orbes cafés estaban irritados de llorar.

"Vi tu nave. ¿Qué haces aquí?"Anika cuestionó con preocupación, repitiéndose mentalmente que no debía dejarlo entrar al salón lleno de cadáveres. Para no ser seres sensibles a la Fuerza, la angustia de los muertos aún estaba presente. ¿O era su propia angustia interna por toda la situación? La ojiazul no lo supo con certeza.

"Tenía que venir. Obellaria... Ella dijo cosas horribles." Padmell parecía a punto de volver a llorar,desde que habían sido obligados a dejar a los melizos estaba más sensible que se costumbre.

"¿Qué cosas?" Preguntó la rubia, la ira comenzando a erupcionar en su interior ante el nombre de la maestra jedi que le había fallado, que la había traicionado. Y pensar que una vez llegó a amarla.

"Cosas terribles. Que te habías pasado al Lado Oscuro...que tú... Asesinaste niños." Respondió el senador Amidala, la incredulidad marcada en su rostro.

Anika hizo lo mejor que pudo para reprimir la mueca de disgusto, de aplacar su furia. No deseaba descargarse con su esposo. Pero el que Obellaria creyera que ella asesinaría niños, cuando en realidad había ayudado que estos escaparan de las garras de los clones antes que Palpatine se enterara.  
"Esas son mentiras. Kenobi está celosa de mi nuevo poder. Te intenta separar de mí..."

"Pero... La Emperatriz... La República..."

"No lo entiendes, Padmell. Yo derrocaré a la Emperatriz. Sólo la necesito viva el tiempo suficiente para que me ayude a recuperar a nuestros hijos. Para que me revele dónde el maestro Yoda y la maestra Windu los han ocultados de nosotros."la rubia ignoró la expresión de horror en su esposo."Entonces tú serás mi Emperador y podremos gobernar la Galaxia como nos plazca." Anika sonreía creyendo en sus propias mentiras."Tú y nuestros hijos estarán seguros y nos aseguraremos que ni los Sith ni los Jedi arruinen la paz de nuestro Imperio..."

"¡Anika! ¡Rompes mi corazón! Estás siguiendo un camino en que no puedo acompañarte..." su esposo dejó caer las lágrimas que sus ojos acumularon, retrocediendo y soltando a Anika.

Por primera vez en años, Anika sintió frío, ese frío que atraviesa tu alma y no permite que ni el calor de Mustafar lo calme. El dolor de la traición dibujada en su rostro.

"¡SON NUESTROS HIJOS!" Entonces la aprendiz oscura sintió la conocida presencia de su antigua maestra, que estaba de pie sobre la base de la ramp ade la nave. "¿La trajiste a ella aquí para matarme?"

"¡No! Anika, yo..." el senador retrocedió aún más, quedando sin habla ante la mirada llena de furia e ira dirigida tanto a él como a la maestra Kenobi. En ese momento temió a su esposa, que lo miraba como si deseara asesinarlo.

"¡He venido aquí por mi cuenta! Esto acaba... ¡Ahora!" anunció Kenobi con autoridad, como si aún fuera su maestra y ella una joven padawan temeraria, sus ojos con un brillo de dolor y decepción que Anika conocía bien, el lazo que una vez unió a Padawan y Maestra totalmente blindado.  
La mujer se quitó rápidamente su capa, adoptando una posición de defensa. Anika agarró su sable de luz con agilidad y entonces lo sintió, oyó ruido de alguien correr y el peligro inminente detrás de ella. Por puro instinto activó su arma al terminar de girarse para ver a su atacante.

"¡ANIKA NO!"  
Pero era muy tarde. La filosa hoja había alcanzado su objetivo, que resultó ser el abdomen de su esposo, quien sostenía un cuchillo de plasma contra ella, como si aún no notara la herida, terminó por intentar clavar el cuchillo en la mejilla de la rubia, pero apenas cortó el párpado y su barbilla antes de que el otro perdiera el agarre y soltara el arma.

El sable fue desactivado, y Padmell cayó en brazos de Anika, quien amortiguó su caída en sus brazos lo mejor que pudo, su cerebro aún no llegando a procesar del todo que su amado esposo había intentado asesinarla, el padre de sus mellizos, el amor de su vida, había decidido que ella ya no era más merecedora de vivir.  
Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, la herida abierta sangrando y ardiendo por la sal de las mismas.  
La furia se hizo presente, como un bálsamo para apagar el dolor de la traición y reemplazarlo con odio profundo y lleno de veneno. Padmell estaba vivo pero no por mucho más.  
Pagaría su traición hacia ella, hacia sus hijos, hacia el Imperio.  
Pagaría con su sangre. Los ojos cafés parecían incapaces de enfocarse en nada.  
Anika simplemente besó su frente antes de levantarse de un salto como si el cuerpo de su esposo quemara. "A pesar de tu traición, te seguiré amando hasta el fin de mis días. No les contaré a nuestros hijos sobre esto..." dijo la rubia en apenas un susurro, retrocediendo a medida que Obellaria se acercaba a ella, sable en mano.

"¿Qué has hecho?" fue lo único que la mujer pelirroja dijo.

"¡Lo pusiste en mi contra!" la furia renovada la hizo gritar por encima del ruido de la lava y la maquinaria de minería trabajando.

"¡Eso lo has hecho tú misma! Tú sed de poder te ha alejado de Padmell." La jedi nuevamente tenía su sable en mano, dispuesta a encenderlo a la primera oportunidad.

"¡No me regañes Obellaria! He visto a través de las mentiras de los Jedi. Tú igual que ellos están asustados de mi poder. ¡Y para tenerme controlada me apartan de mis hijos!" su marcha parecía la de un león dispuesto a saltar sobre su presa en cualquier instante.

"¡Esa Sith ha retorcido tu mente con mentiras!"

"Las mentiras fueron dichas por los Jedi, por el Consejo en que tanto confías. ¿Fuiste su cómplice en esto? ¿Los dejaste apartar a mis hijos de mí? ¡Confiaba en ti, Obellaria! Pero ahora nada de eso importa. He acabado con la guerra con mis propias manos. He traído paz y seguridad a mi Imperio." era lo único que le quedaba si su maestra, su familia, le daba la espalda.

"¿Tu Imperio? Anika, luchamos por la libertad, ¡POR LA DEMOCRACIA!"

"Si no estás conmigo, estás en mi contra..." dicho esto la rubia encendió su sable de luz, arremetiendo contra su antigua maestra que ya tenía el propio listo para recibirlo. Ya nada importaba. El futuro junto a Padmell se había esfumado, la posibilidad de huir no existía ya, quizás matara a Obellaria y con ella parte de su alma moriría, o quizás ella acabaría con Anika. Nada importaba, y la furia le daba el impulso necesario pues de otra manera se hubiera desplomado para morir junto a su esposo.

La inercia le permitía seguir luchando, eso junto a la certeza de que en un momento de debilidad seguramente Kenobi la asesinaría sin dudar. No podía ceder terreno, el sonido de las hojas chocando opacando todo lo demás, el ruido de la lava, de la maquinaria que aún funcionaba, la puerta del salón principal abriéndose para permtirle el paso a ambas mujeres, tan enfrascadas en su lucha que no parecían saber que estaban retrocediendo.

O que Obellaria estaba retrocediendo, la brusquedad y rapidez de cada golpe del sable de Anika empujándola un paso a la vez. Pero ambas eran demasiado concientes de cada movimiento, la Fuerza guiando aquella danza caprichosa, guiando sus espadas de luz, como si aún no decidiera quién resultaría ganadora.

La cadera de la Maestra Jedi todo finalmente la larga mesa de reuniones, viéndose obligada a saltar encima de esta cuando su contrincante no retrocedió ni menguó sus golpes. Anika parecía estar rodeada de fuego, sus movimientos cada ves más erráticos debido a la furia que la dominaba, visible a través de la energía zumbando a su alrededor, haciendola lucir más amenazante, más alta incluso de lo que ya era.  
Obellaria no tenía mucho tiempo de fijarse en los ojos de quien fue su padawan, su familia, de haberlo hecho habría notado como el color de estos fluctuaba de azul a miel, errático.

Sus golpes con la espada de luz se volvieron algo torpes de pronto, Anika finalmente distraída por el ruido de la consola del salón, indicando un fallo en los escudos de las plataformas. Entonces Obellaria vio su oportunidad, dándole una fuerte patada que logró desestabilizarla y arrebatarle al aire de sus pulmones, para luego empujarla bruscamente con la Fuerza contra la pared.

Anika golpeó su cabeza contra el duracero, mareándose momentáneamente, perdiendo el agarre de su sable de luz y dejandolo caer desactivado. Su maestra no le dio tiempo para recuperarse, y la rubia apenas llegó a salir del camino de la filosa hoja de su sable, que hizo un gran hoyo en el sitio donde había estado su cabeza escasos segundos antes.

El dolor de una cortada sobre su hombro hizo que el mareo desapareciera, permitiéndole esquivar a su maestra con mejor precisión, sin saber mucho qué hacer al no tener su arma en mano. El brazo de Obellaria se acercó lo sificiente a ella para que la rubia lo tomara, doblando la muñeca de la contraria hasta escuchar un audible 'plop', seguido de un grito de dolor de su antigua maestra, que se vio obligada a soltar su arma pero la atrapó con la otra mano, alejándose rápidamente de Anika.

"¿Ya tuviste suficiente?" La rubia cuestionó, la furia palpable en su voz, haciendo su tono más grave de lo que era. Estaba agitada, sudando, esperando un ataque en cualquier instante.

"Te he fallado, Anika. Te he fallado. Nunca debí dejarte caer en las garras de la oscuridad." La mano de Obellaria estaba firme sobre su sable de luz desactivado.

"Es tarde para lamentarse. Ya nada de lo que digas podrá cambiar tu destino..." _Ni el mío_ , pensó la antigua Jedi amargamente. "Aún deseas matarme. Piensas que eso resolverá todo."

"¡Por lo menos así dejaré a Palpatine sin marioneta!" Auch. Eso había dolido más de lo que Anika esperaba. ¿Por qué Obellaria no lo entendía? ¿Por qué no veía que todo era su culpa? Si ella la hubiera apoyado desde el comienzo, si la hubiera defendido de los ataques del consejo, si realmente hubiera querido entrenarla y no hubiera simplemente seguido los deseo de Qui Gon... Si tan sólo la hubiera protegido de Palpatine antes. Si nunca le hubieran arrebatado a sus hijos ella misma habría cortado la garganta de Shira Palpatine al saber que era Darth Sidius.  
Por impulso finalmente llamó a su sable de luz, activándolo a tiempo para que chocara con la hoja contraria, reanudando el duelo, esta vez llevándolo nuevamente afuera de los salones protegidos.

La temperatura había aumentado considerablemente y las estructuras mineras se estaban derrumbando, ofreciendo un campo de batalla irregular que por poco hace tropezar a ambas.

Era difícil para Obellaria maniobrar con su muñeca rota, obligándola a realizar más esfuerzo para mantenerse fuera del alcance de las estocadas mortales. Aún así se mantenía a la altura de su joven contricante, para furia e incredulidad de Anika.

La aprendiz oscura estaba comenzando a dudar seriamente que pudiera cumplir la orden de asesinar a Kenobi. Por más que se esforzaba, su inconciente la hacía detenerse en el momento justo, previniendo los posibles golpes mortales de llegar a tener contacto con Obellaria.

No deseaba acabar con su vida. Pero sí lastimarla, hacerla sufrir más de lo que habían sufrido en las Guerras Clon, usar ese dolor como herramienta en sus manos para hacer cambiar a su antigua maestra de parecer, para mostrarle que la Galaxia estaría mejor ahora, que debía agradecerle, que gracias al miedo que impondría en todos los sistemas planetarios ya nadie pensaría que iniciar una guerra civil en pos de sus intereses egoístas.  
En la retorcida mente de Anika eso tenía sentido.

Llegaron a un punto muerto, hoja contra hoja cerca de sus rostros, ambas empujándose para mentenerse firmes y no en desventaja frente a la contraria, la lava hirviendo furiosa a un costado de ellas, otorgando el sonido de fondo de ese duelo de voluntades.

Ninguna pudo, o quiso, hacer a la otra retroceder, sus ojos clavados en los contrarios.

"Subestimas mi poder. Siempre me subestimaste, me obligaste a bajar a tu mediocre nivel para que no quedaras en vergüenza frente a los demás Jedi..."habló Anika, finalmente poniendo en palabras aquello que la había consumido por años bajo la tutela de Obellaria.

"¡Yo quería que fueras mejor que yo! ¡Mejor que esto!" Respondió Obellaria, un brillo incierto en sus ojos. Entonces Skywalker lo supo.

"Lo sabías... Todo este tiempo supiste lo que hice a los Turskens... ¡Y nunca me perdonaste por ello!"

"¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? Después de Geonosis lo vi en tus ojos, en tus pesadillas. Ni siquiera tú podías perdonarte a ti misma." Respondió con voz quebrada Obellaria, sus ojos brillantes por las lagrimas no derramadas. "¡No podía comprenderlo! Rompió mi corazón. No fuiste honesta conmigo. ¿Creiste que te entregaría al Consejo para que te despedazaran? Y luego simplemente se lo dijiste a Palpatine. La elegiste por encima de mí." el tono herido de su voz aplacó levemente la furia de Anika, quien seguía presionando la hoja de su sable sólo para recordarse que estaba allí.  
El rojo de Anika y el azul de Obellaria iluminando sus rostros y resaltando sus rasgos, los ceños fruncidos, la determinación en ambas expresiones.

"¡Tú mejor que nadie debía entenderlo! ¡Había perdido a mi madre! Estaba cegada por el dolor y el odio. ¿Acaso no deseaste venganza cuando perdiste a Satine? ¿Acaso no te dolió perderla?" los ojos azules de su maestra mostraban determinación nuevamente, sin rastro de las anteriores lágrimas.

"No tanto como perderte a ti..."fue la respuesta de Obellaria Kenobi.

Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo en el universo, y Anika no supo si se refería a perderla al Lado Oscuro, perderla ante las enseñanzas de Darth Sidius, o perderla ante Padmell Amidala Naberrie. Su cabello rubio se agitaba detras de su cabeza, quedando más despeinado aún a pesar de tenerlo bastante corto.

"Yo te amaba..." interrumpió el silencio la maestra Jedi, su rostro teñido de la angustia que sentía.  
Y lo que pretendía calmar la traición y dolor que su antigua padawan sentía, acabó por tener el efecto contrario.

Al saber que tales sentimientos estaban involucrados la traición pesaba más, la distancia dolía, la forma en que su vínculo en la Fuerza se encontraba cercenado era agónica. Debió habérselo dicho antes, antes de Padmell, antes del Consejo, antes de Geonosis. Ahora ya era tarde para ambas.

El ataque reanudó sin más, todas las palabras dichas, por más que estas resonaran en los oídos de ambas una y otra vez.

La furia y arrogancia de Anika le jugaron en contra, y Obellaria aprovechó la oportunidad para inhabilitar sus piernas, cortando los músculos justo encima de sus rodillas, obligándole a caer con grito agónico. Acto seguido la hoja de la maestra Jedi se encontraba en uno de los pulmones de la joven aprendiz de Sith, quien no sintió el dolor, pero al notarlo se vio incapaz de gritar.  
Era lo más parecido a ahogarse, pero esta vez con su propia sangre y no con el agua de los lagos de Naboo.

Su cerebro intentaba enviar señales desesperadas, intentando obligar a la mano que sostenía su sable láser que detuviera el próximo golpe que veía venir, pero sus músculos no respondían, y antes de que su cuerpo cayera por completo al suelo la hoja del sable de Kenobi quemó otro órgano vital.

Se preguntó porqué la Jedi simplemente no quemaba su corazón y ya, ¿Acaso esta era una especie de castigo? ¿No veía lo mucho que había sufrido ya? Su sable de luz cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo boca abajo. Sus brazos aún funcionaban por lo que se aferró al material del suelo, sedimento de la misma lava, intentando hallar alivio a la creciente sensación de ahogo.

Tardaría un rato, lo sabía. Al ser un corte limpio sus pulmones tardarían un rato en dejar de funcionar completamente, lo suficiente para hacerle desear no haber nacido. La Fuerza en su interior se agitaba inquieta, intentando mantenerla con vida, resolver las mortales heridas, aferrándose a lo que podía, como si se negara a dejar que su cuerpo se apague.

Podía aferrarse al Lado Oscuro, ceder completamente a él y dejar que guiara su destino, renunciar a la luz, renunciar a cualquier posibilidad de huída a cambio de unos momentos más de vida.  
No iba a hacerlo, ya no le quedaba nada...

Su mente comenzó a vagar por aquella excursión a Naboo en la que por poco se ahoga, por ir demasiado profundo y no saber nadar, Obellaria acabando por rescatarla de su destino. Realmente al momento de morir se pensaba en cosas insignificantes. Había sido la primera vez que vio llorar a su Maestra, y la única hasta ese momento. También fue la única vez que la llamó idiota.

"Eras la elegida, Anika! ¡Debías traer el equilibrio a la Fuerza, no dejarla en la oscuridad!" Oh, con que sí era la elegida de la Fuerza, la que traería el equilibrio. ¿por qué nunca nadie se lo dijo directamente? ¿Ella habría escuchado? Sus manos se aferraban al material sedimentado y lo soltaban, su rostro contraído en dolor.

Y eso hubiera sido todo si la imagen de los mellizos no hubiera aparecido en su mente. Sus mejillas regordetas, sus ojos, celestes los de Luka, azules los de Leon, pero se preguntaba si estos cambiarían con el tiempo... Sus hijos... Debía volverlos a ver. Debía estar allí para ellos. Si los Jedi no se los hubiera quitado...si Obellaria no la hubiera traicionado de esa forma...

"¡TE ODIO!" gritó, siendo consiente que sería mucho esfuerzo para sus pulmones, agarrando la línea de vida que el Lado Oscuro ofrecía tan seductoramente, usándolo para mantenerse a flote aunque fuera unos instantes más.  
Se mantendría con vida lo suficiente para asesinar a Kenobi. Se mantendría con vida para darle rienda suelta a todo su odio, su rencor, para destruir hasta el último vestigio de la orden jedi, para extinguirlos y asegurarse que no vuelvan a levantarse y a corromper la galaxia.

Sin decir nada más, Kenobi se acercó a Anika, dispuesta a terminar el trabajo, pero dudó unos momentos, sus ojos fijos en los amarillos de ella. La dejó a su suerte en aquel planeta creyendo que moriría, creyendo que había cumplido su parte y solucionado sus errores, los errores de todos los Jedi.  
Ese fue su mayor error.


	2. Epílogo 1: el nacimiento de Vader

Epílgo 1: el nacimiento de Vader

Menos de una hora después del duelo entre Anika y Obellaria, Darth Sidius apareció en Mustafar, aliviada que su joven aprendiz estuviera aún con vida. Orgullosa de que hubiera usado la Fuerza para no abandonar este plano existencial.  
El Lado Oscuro había captado cada rincón de la mujer frente a la Sith, ya no había conflicto en ella. Aunque su estado físico era deplorable. Era algo decepcionante, pero estaría a la altura del Imperio.

"Llevenla a la Bahía médica de la nave..." Ordenó gravemente la Sith luego de colocar una mano sobre la frente de Vader, quien abrió sus ojos revelando un amarillo que Sidius simplemente encontraba magnético y maravilloso.

Su transformación estaba completa. Ya no eran necesarias promesas falsas, ni visiones mentirosas, Vader permanecería a su lado por propia voluntad, destruiría a los Jedi renegados por propia voluntad. La Sith sonrió de forma retorcida. Todo había salido de acuerdo al plan. Ahora sólo debía asegurarse de que viviera.

Iba a ser un proceso bastante doloroso para la joven aprendiz. Pero el dolor era bueno. El dolor moldeaba el carácter, el dolor bien utilizado llevaba al odio, y el odio podía usarse como combustible, para sobrevivir hasta el último instante tal como Anika había hecho.

Los robots médicos comenzaron su trabajo una vez que la rubia estuvo en la camilla de "operaciones" de la nave Insignia de la nueva Emperatriz. Palpatine tenía una mano sobre la frente de su aprendiz en todo momento, utilizando la habilidad aprendida hacía décadas para ayudar a un herido de gravedad a conservar la vida el tiempo suficiente.

Los Lores Sith no eran especialistas en sanar, en preservar la vida, más bien lo contrario. Solían perfeccionar aquellas habilidades mortíferas para acabar con la luz de otros, una costumbre adquirida debido a la temprana persecución sufrida tanto dentro de la Orden Sith como fuera de esta. Todos eran mortíferos excepto Darth Plaeguis, su maestro.

Él estaba obsesionado con alargar la vida de los seres de la galaxia, con crearla utilizando la Fuerza, retorciendo las leyes de la naturaleza a su gusto y antojo. No era que Shira Palpatine no viera atractivo el hecho de manipular y retorcer la naturaleza a voluntad, pero lo consideraba un desperdicio de recursos. Sin contar que su maestro estuvo décadas perfeccionando aquella habilidad, hasta que finalmente había tenido éxito, había creado vida. Darth Sidius no podía evitar reír al recordar el rostro lleno de horror de la esclava humana que fue su rata de laboratorio, al enterarse que había concebido sin necesidad de otra persona involucrada.

Sí. Las habilidades de Plaeguis fueron útiles. Pero el muy idiota también deseaba cambiar las costumbres milenarias de los Sith, incluso le dijo a su aprendiz acerca de sus planes de tomar otros pupilos bajo su cuidado, habiendo identificado a varios seres sensibles a la Fuerza en el Borde Exterior. Sidius no podía permitir aquello.

Tenían muchos planes en marcha juntos que no contemplaban ningún otro ser más que ellos dos y las distintas marionetas que utilizarían en el camino. Una verdadera pena tener que cortarle la garganta, hizo todo más complicado, pues Shira debió pasarse nueve largos años acumulando el poder político necesario, al mismo tiempo que mantenía un ojo en los Jedi, en sus posibles desertores, y también mantenía un ojo sobre el resultado del experimento de su maestro, que ahora se encontraba sufriendo en la camilla metálica, su cuerpo básicamente inutil. Era demasiado para una sola persona. Pero ella pudo hacerlo.

Uno de los gritos de Anika sacó a la Sith de sus cavilaciones, distintos objetos médicos en la habitación temblando debido a una leve explosión de Fuerza producida por el dolor de la joven. El rostro de Sidius se puso serio de pronto, creyendo por un momento que su aprendiz acabaría por perecer. Volvió a colocar su mano sobre los ojos de la rubia, al tiempo que le era colocada la anestesia necesaria para el procedimiento.

La joven ya no gritaba, pero su cuerpo seguía retorciendose con incomodidad, con dolor incluso, y debieron amarrar sus extremidades para mantenerla lo más quieta posible. A la mujer encapuchada le pareció ver el brillo de un par de lágrimas en las mejillas de la otra, y suspiró. Luego de un rato y de reemplazar sus pulmones con maquinaria que realizaba el mismo trabajo, y se unieron las articulaciones de las rodillas para que sus piernas volvieran a tener utilidad.

Sin embargo le llevaría meses que ambas cosas dejaran de doler. Le fue colocada una máscara a la rubia, que abarcaba la mitad de su rostro, concentrándose en sus vías respiratorias altas, y al fin la sensación de ahogo había cedido. Gracias a los cables que iban desde la maquinaria pulmonar en su pecho, hasta su máscara, pudo respirar nuevamente por su cuenta.

Podía hablar, Kenobi no daño sus cuerdas vocales. El alivio fue la sensación más fuerte en ella por unos momentos, su cabeza recuperando los recuerdos de las últimas horas... Y allí la furia volvió a cegar todo a su alrededor, pero la tuvo a raya lo suficiente. No podía descargarse con su nueva Maestra.

Los anestésicos iban limpiandose de su sistema de manera lenta y segura, haciendo que la rubia recuperara la sensibilidad en su cuerpo que hasta ese momento estaba mayormente dormido, con ello iba acompañado la conciencia del intenso dolor físico que amenazaba con ser incapacitante, pero no estaba al mismo nivel que al principio.

Obellaria sí había hecho un fino trabajo hiriendola de aquella forma tan grave.

Su respiración se oía algo extraña en la máscara, y el peso de la maquinaria en su pecho era algo a lo que tendría que acostumbrarse pronto si pretendía seguir siendo la asesina que una vez fue. Su cabello estaba sobre sus ojos y al intentar quitarlo notó que sus manos estaban amarradas. Parpadeó varias veces para aclarar su visión, y sin demasiado esfuerzo rompió los grilletes metálicos que la sostenían a la camilla, dando un paso algo torpe pero irguiendose al instante con la frente bien en alto.

"Levántate mi aprendiz. Este es un tiempo importante para ti. Es el momento en que finalmente abrazaras la profecía que te ha traído a esta Galaxia. Donde tu destino finalmente será una senda clara en la oscuridad." la sonrisa retorcida de Darth Sidius era casi imposible de mirar sin sentir asco e incomodidad.

"Mi maestra. No logré sacarle información a Kenobi..." el 'no logré matarla' estaba implícito.

"Ya habrá otra oportunidad para realizar tu venganza. Mientras tanto, joven aprendiz..."en la mente de la rubia apareció la imagen de los gemelos, enviada por la Sith a través de su lazo en la Fuerza. Pero la imagen estaba distorsionada un edificio derrumbado y en llamas superpuesto. Vader reconocía ese lugar, era un ala del Templo de Coruscant.

"¿Dónde están Leon y Luka?" la voz de Vader era grave, sus ojos de un amenazante amarillo, sus manos temblando a los costados de su cuerpo y apenas se había movido un paso de la camilla.

"Lamento ser yo quien te lo diga... Tus hijos han perecido me temo. Muertos por un ataque accidental de los clones al templo jedi donde eran mantenidos cautivos. No sobrevivieron al derrumbe." Con que allí los mantenían, en sus mismas narices. Con tantas marcas en la Fuerza abrumando sus sentidos jamás podría haberlos reconocido en ese lugar.

El dolor de una nueva pérdida azotando su alma, de forma más intensa que antes. Apenas se dio cuenta que estaba gritando, de no haber sido por la voz de su Maestra en su cabeza habría terminado de destrozar el ala médica de aquella nave.

Realmente ya no tenía nada.  
Y con más certeza que antes se aferró al Lado Oscuro. Abrazando el destino que había sido impuesto frente a ella. Y que a su vez ella había elegido a plena consciencia.

Anika Skywalker había muerto en Mustafar.


	3. Epílogo 2: la muerte de Obellaria Kenobi

Epílogo 2: la muerte de Obellaria Kenobi

La mujer pelirroja hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no mirar atrás al dejar a su antigua alumna para morir, junto al fuego del planeta y el aire cargado de ceniza.

Ayudaba el hecho que Anika no pudiera gritar debido a la herida de sus pulmones. Si Obellaria la oía gritar no podria haberse ido, se conocía bien.

Sus mejillas estaban empapadas en lágrimas y no parecía que pudiera dejar de llorar pronto.

Encontró a Padmell en el suelo donde Anika le había dejado, y para su sorpresa aún respiraba. El hombre parecía ir y venir, saliendo del estado de conciencia, susurrando el nombre de su esposa con voz débil.

Era más de lo Obellaria podía soportar. Tanto dolor, tanta pérdida.

Más de una vez ese día deseó no ser una Jedi, deseó no ser sensible a la Fuerza siquiera. Deseó que Qui Gon nunca hubiera accedido a entrenarla y la hubiera dejado para cultivar campos. Quiso desear no haber tomado a Anika bajo su ala para entrenarla, pero **no podía**.

A pesar de todo no lograba arrepentirse de haber sido parte de la vida de Skywalker. Podía imaginarse no siendo Jedi, podía imaginarse no siendo maestra ni estandoen el Templo.  
Mierda, podía imaginarse sin Qui Gon que había sido un padre para ella. Pero no podía imaginarse sin Anika.

Llevar a Padmell en brazos hasta la nave fue bastante sencilllo a pesar de que Padmell era notablemente más grande que ella, y sus músculos estaban agarrotados y sus acciones eran más mecánicas que concientes. Una vez ingresó el destino en la computadora de vuelo hacia Polis Massa, donde se encontraba el centro médico más cercano, Se dirigió a acompañar a Padmell.

"Obellaria... ¿Dónde está Anika? ¿Ella se encuentra bien?.." fue lo primero que preguntó el hombre al reconocer a la Jedi.  
El silencio de la pelirroja fue de ultratumba.

"Debes descansar ahora. Pronto llegaremos al centro médico." respondió con un tono que intentó ser tranquilizador al cabo de un rato, era el mismo tono conciliador que utilizaba en las negociaciones durante la Guerra.

"¿Nuestros... Nuestros bebés estarán bien?" sus ojos marrones estaban nuevamente llenos de lágrimas. Tenía la certeza de que iba a morir a causa de las heridas, por eso se permitió a sí mismo pensar en sus hijos. Desconocía su paradero, pues lo habían ocultado de él tanto como de Anika, sabiendo que tan pronto supiera donde los mellizos estaban la Jedi desertaría la Orden, importándole poco si la Guerra había terminado o no. Padmell se había dicho a sí mismo una y otra vez que cuando todo terminara él mismo iría a buscar a Luka y a Leon, aún así tuviera que revisar cada sistema planetario registrado. No debió haber esperado tanto y lo sabía.

"Sí. Yo me asegurare personalmente de eso... Llamaré a tu hermana para que nos encuentre en el camino." anunció la Jedi.

"Debes salvarla, Obellaria. Debes intentar llegar a ella. Aún...aún hay bondad en su interior. Yo lo sé..." le rogó Amidala, sujetando con fuerza las túnicas de la pelirroja. "Aún hay bondad..." fueron las últimas palabras de Padmell Amidala antes de perder la conciencia. Y Obellaria deseaba creerlo, con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía ignorar lo que había visto en las cintas de grabación del Templo y en Mustafar.

"Ya he modificado el mensaje para que todos los Jedi sobrevivientes no vayan a los sistemas centrales y menos al Templo." todo era demasiado irreal a los ojos de Obellaria. ¿Realmente habían sucedido los últimos dos días? ¿Realmente se encontraba en una pequeña sala de reuniones con Bail Organa y el Maestro Yoda? Todo parecía más bien salido de una pesadilla.

Su aprendiz en el Lado Oscuro, sus compañeros Jedi muertos o exiliados donde la Fuerza sabe, la República muerta para dar lugar a un Imperio, manejado por una Sith. No. No era una pesadilla. Su imaginación no alcanzaba semejantes niveles.

"Maestra Kenobi, ¿Qué ha sucedido con el Senador Amidala?" Bail Organa preguntó aquello que rondaba su cabeza desde que Kenobi había llegado a la reunión. Sus dedos descansaban sobre la mesa, la mano que ocultaba su capa estaba hecha un puño. Por fuera estaba sereno pero por dentro sus emociones eran un torbellino.

"Me temo que el Senador no ha sobrevivido al enfrentamiento con la aprendiz oscura..." Obellaria aún no podía llamarla por su nombre. ¿Organa lo sabría? ¿Sabría que Skywalker había asesinado a Padmell?

Organa no respondió, sus ojos oscuros paseándose por el rostro de la Jedi de manera frenética buscando algún indicio de que sus palabras no eran ciertas. Al notar la seriedad de Kenobi su cuerpo pareció encogerse bajo la realización, dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro. Su aliado político, un gran estratega y defensor de las ibertades individuales de todos los seres de la galaxia, su amigo se había ido.

"Organizaré su funeral...es lo menos que puedo hacer."

"Su familia está encargándose de ello en Naboo. Contacté a su hermana Sola Naberrie." hubo una pausa en la conversación. "¿Qué haremos con los niños?" ninguno de los tres quería abordar el tema, los hijos de una Jedi que estuvo dispuesta a desafiar al Código y al Consejo, quien estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por su familia. No era algo fácil de abordar.

"¿Son los hijos de Skywalker?" Organa cuestionó. Se había enterado del escándalo gracias a Padmell, pues el Consejo Jedi fue bastante hermético al respecto, no permitiendo que se filtren detalles de la situación más allá de los amigos de confianza de la Jedi. Obellaria simplemente asintió. "Quizás no me corresponda, pero estoy dispuesto a adoptar al niño..."comentó con una sonrisa. "Con mi esposa siempre hemos deseado un hijo."

"Separados deben estar." concordó Yoda, serio.

"¿Y qué hay de la niña?" Preocupada interrumpió la Jedi, manteniendo su rostro lo más neutral que pudo.

"Con su familia la niña irá..."

"El hermanastro de Anika..."Yoda asintió.

Luego de eso la reunión se dio por terminada. Se despidieron, Organa con un niño de cabello castaño en sus brazos, Obellaria manteniendo cerca a la bebé de ojos azules, esos ojos que le recordaban tanto a los de Anika cuando era pequeña.

"¿Es cierto que sino hubieramos apartado a Anika de ellos todo esto se podría haber evitado?" preguntó a Yoda, una vez que Organa se retiró. No podía evitar pensar en eso, después de la batalla con su antigua Padawan las palabras de la rubia resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

"...hmmm. Imposible de saber eso es. En lo que pudo haber sido concentrarnos no debemos." tan enigmático como siempre. La pelirroja suspiró.

Su llegada fue al son de la puesta de los soles gemelos de Tatooine. Y desde luego no esperaba un Comité de bienvenida. Sin embargo le pareció un planeta bastante solitario. Su mente la llevó a la primera vez que pisó el planeta, cuando su maestro decidió rescatar a la niña esclava con el conteo más alto de midiclorians que había conocido con la intención de hacerla su padawan.

Obellaria se sintió desplazada, por supuesto. Pero llegó a amar a la niña. También había sido la primera vez que conoció al Rey Amidala de Naboo. Era impresionante cómo el destino retorcía las cosas y los había unido de esa forma desde el momento que sus caminos se cruzaron.

Al caminar por la granja de humedad de los Lars y la humildad de esta temió por el futuro de Luka. La bebé estaría bien allí, segura, la Emperatriz jamás podría encontrarla en ese planeta olvidado dado el caso que la niña fuera sensible a la Fuerza.  
Pero aquello estaba mal. Luka y su hermano Leon deberían haber nacido entre la realeza de Naboo, con una madre que había dejado la Orden Jedi para criarlos y tener una familia después de la Guerra Civil, buscando calmar sus propios demonios.

Y Obellaria la habría apoyado, por supuesto que sí. No podía culparla por buscar algo de paz luego de todo lo que habían pasado.

El joven Owen se acercó a ella cuando la divisó a distancia, estaba haciendo el recorrido por los filtros junto a su esposa Berú. No sabía bien el motivo de su visita y aquello le alteraba un poco. Le había visto tan sólo una vez después de todo.

Al instante supo que había algo mal. No solían llegar muchas Noticias de los sistemas centrales, a menos que fuera el surgimiento de un Imperio y la ya conocida persecución a los Jedi, a quienes Palpatine había hecho públicamente responsables de la Guerra.

"Anika ha muerto, ¿Cierto?" Preguntó Owen con seriedad, esperando que su hermanastra hubiera muerto en el frente de batalla. Estaba notablemente afligido al respecto.

La mujer que había conocido, a pesar de ser impulsiva y algo irrespetuosa con él y con su padre, no tenía ni una pizca de maldad. Y había estado en el frente de la Guerra, ayudando a liberar a los sistemas caídos en manos separatistas.

Owen se enteró de esto gracias a cada comunicado que Anika solía enviarle, manteniendo un escueto contacto. Era como si luego de la muerte del patriarca de la familia Lars, la Jedi hubiera tomado como responsabilidad personal el cuidar de él y de Berú, a pesar de la distancia.  
Solía preguntar en dichos comunicados si los Tursken o losHutt estaban dando problemas, ofreciéndose a intervenir de ser ese el caso, o enviar a alguien de confianza si ella no podía.

A Owen le llevó unos momentos identificar que el bulto envuelto en una túnica que parecía de procedencia Jedi, era en efecto un bebé, con los ojos azules bien abiertos observando todo lo que podían. No tendría más de tres escasos meses.

"Lo lamento. Sé que no era muy unida a ti. Pero considero que lo correcto es que Luka se quede con ustedes." a pesar de sus palabras, la Jedi se encontró reacia a entregar a la bebé. ¿Qué tan hipócrita era preocuparse tanto luego de que había asesinado a la madre de la pequeña?

"¿Es cierto que los Jedi intentaron tomar el poder? Después de haber luchado tanto, se haberse convertido en héroes para los sistemas liberados..."era obvio que sus palabras iban dedicadas a la joven Jedi que conoció y se preocupaba por su familia. Esa imagen imposible de conciliar con la de una persona que haría lo que fuera por el poder.

"No. Pero todos en la galaxia creerán eso. Los Jedi serán perseguidos. Incluso quizás aquellos seres sensibles a la Fuerza..." Obellaria respondió, mirando el rostro de Owen y Berú, y luego viendo a Luka, acariciando su pequeña nariz.

"Entonces... La bebé es..."

"Luka. Sí. Es la hija de Anika." Berú parecía en shock, pero Owen no. Anika le había enviado una holofotografía de ella con un par de mellizos sus brazos, sentada en una camilla de hospital hacía apenas unos meses, sin otra palabra en el mensaje que - ** _'Conoce a tus sobrinos'_** -. Aunque no volvió a mencionarlos en sus próximas transmisiones, ni explicó de qué se había tratado esa imagen. Owen decidió no presionar el asunto. Algo dentro suyo le dijo que debió haberlo hecho.

El hombre tomó a la bebé en brazos cuando Obellaria se la entregó. Los ojos similares a los de Anika eran evidentes, también el color de cabello era casi idéntico.

"Sé que la cuidarán como si fuera suya. Yo me quedaré en el planeta. Pero sería mejor para todos que nadie más lo supiera." a la luz del atardecer sus ojos se notaban irritados de llorar. "Vendré a verlos pronto..."

Sin más, Bell Kenobi se retiró de la granja, dejando al matrimonio Lars escasos de palabras, pero encantados por recibir a una nueva miembro de su pequeña familia.

La pelirroja subió a su speeder, nuevas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. La imagen de Anika completamente feliz luego de dar a luz, radiante en la Fuerza como pocas veces su maestra le había visto, apareció en su mente, reemplazada rápidamente por la expresión rota y llena de desconsuelo cuando despertó al día siguiente, el maestro Yoda explicándole a Anika que esto era lo mejor para todos, Windu a su lado.

Obellaria aún recordaba la forma que los objetos en la habitación temblaron, los puños de la joven Jedi cerrados fuertemente sobre sus piernas. ' _Déjenme sola..._ ' había pedido después, permitiendo que solo Obellaria se quedara, que sólo ella la viera envuelta en lágrimas. Confiaba completamente que su maestra no había tenido que ver eso. Aquello sólo rompió más el corazón de la pelirroja, porque si bien no había sido su idea y ni siquiera había estado de acuerdo en apartar a los mellizos de Skywalker, tampoco había hecho nada para protestar, ni para impedir que el Consejo actuara en consecuencia.

Luego de eso la imagen de Anika esforzándose por respirar en el suelo de Mustafar acosó a Kenobi un largo rato esa noche antes de invadir sus pesadillas.

Obellaria Kenobi había muerto en Mustafar junto con su padawan.


End file.
